Reconciliación
by Luriana
Summary: Por intentar una reconciliación terminé como insecto aplastado en la suela de su acusación. Aquí les va sin censura un reporte de lo que ocurrió.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los mezcle con unos temas de Arjona para festejar a mi amiga Reyna!

* * *

**Reconciliación**

Respiro profundo antes de entrar a casa, mamá seguro esta esperándome con un tazón de sopa para merendar. Le dije que vendría a cenar con ella después de pasar a ver a Astoria para la reconciliación, pero no salió como yo esperaba.

Abro la puerta y mi madre me abraza.

—Draco—saluda y le respondo el abrazo

—Toma te traje un globo—le estiro la mano.

Es uno en forma de corazón que dice "I love you"

—¿Astoria te rechazó de plano? —ella sabe la respuesta.

La miro fijamente, y después me dejo caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

—Te lo contaré, madre—respondo después de un suspiro—y perdona que no ponga censura pero fueron tantas cosas que necesito expresarme, yo iba con la mejor intensión y terminé aplastado como insecto en la suela de su acusación.

Se sienta a mi lado sorbiendo a su café y me mira fijamente.

—Mira, todo empezó…

Flashback.

Caminé despacio hacia su casa pensando lo que iba a decir, no sé como llegué a un suburbio muggle, pero de repente ya me encontraba comprando un globo que según Pansy les gustaba a las chicas que se lo regalaran, era bonito hasta a mi me gustó. Así fue como llegué a su apartamento, ese que le compraron sus papis para que pudiera ser independiente.

Toqué tres veces y salió molesta, muy desarreglada y no hizo más que recargarse en el marco de la puerta, me miró de abajo hacia arriba y alzó una ceja esperando que yo dijera algo.

—Hola—sonreí pero no respondió ni hizo algún otro gesto—Astoria, sé que pasamos por algo muy feo, pero en verdad se me hace difícil el aire sin ti. —Siguió sin expresión—¿A dónde carajos te fuiste sin mí?

Dejo escapar una risita y luego añadió.

—Qué bonito cabrón.

Sus palabras me golpearon y me sentía ridículo con el globo en la mano.

—¿Dónde está tu educación? Tú eres una señorita decente, ¿Por qué no moderas tu lenguaje?

—Si quieres hablar de linaje, ve a hablar con la vieja que te re parió, con todo el respeto que Narcissa se merece.

Molesto por sus insultos y malas palabras, le mencione que no se olvidara de las noches que le había hecho ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados. Se burló y comenzó a compararme con sus conquistas en América, habló de tamaños y de duración.

Y yo seguía sintiéndome ridículo con el globo en la mano.

La miré y no podía creer que años atrás, cuando recién nos conocimos fuera de Hogwarts nos hubiéramos enamorado tanto, tantas cursilerías que a ambos son sanaron y aunque ella ahorita se burle se que tocábamos el cielo con las manos. E incluso, como adolecentes muggles pintábamos graffitis de "Te amo"

Pero sé que fue muy culpa, dejar que se fuera y no detenerla, no atreverme a ir al ministerio después de aquella pelea estúpida. Gracias a eso la perdí, y no se arreglará estando fuera de su casa con un globo de "I love you" en forma de corazón, porque sé que me odia con todo el amor de su vida.

—Mira, Astoria, sé que estas molesta, pero no vale la pena que pierdas el estilo hablando así de mí.

—Tú no te preocupes por mi estilo—me miró con rabia—aún tengo cien mentadas de madre dedicadas a ti.

La miré fijamente, ella era muy guapa, cara afilada y cuerpo torneado. Ahora, algo había pasado así que por cariño le dije.

—Oye, ¿Por qué no regresas a la dieta, o hacer bicicleta ya que el Quidditch nunca te gustó?

Fin flashback.

—Perdón si ya no sigo, pero ya te imaginaras lo que vino después—le comento a mi madre y se ríe.

—Es que hijo, fue una canallada lo que le hiciste—comenta terminando su té—yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—guarda silencio—lo único que aún no me explico es como salió mi nombre ahí.

Me acerco a ella y le beso la frente.

—Olvídalo, mamá. Sé que ahorita está molesta, pero la conozco y sé que se muere por regresar.

—Sí, hoy te lo dejo clarísimo—se burla y se levanta del sofá—ven, vamos a comer.

Entonces sonrío, porque por más que los problemas estén mal con Astoria, sé que cuento con Narcissa Malfoy, el verdadero amor de mi vida.

Y Astoria, bueno, no es la mejor ocasión pero hemos tenido peores.

~Fin~

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y si no, al menos a ti Reyna que hoy cumples un año más de vida.**_

_**La canción base es "Reconciliación" por si la quieren escuchar, pero también me base en "Mi novia se me está poniendo vieja" y unas frases de "Cuando" y "Te conozco"**_

_**Bueno si les gusto o no ya saben donde espero su opinión. **_

_**Un beso y feliz año.**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**~Luriana~**_


End file.
